Generally, techniques that recommend various types of content (for example, events such as a concert, a theater, or a movie) to a user have been developed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique that receives location information from mobile communication terminals carried by users and delivers event information on an event to a mobile communication terminal which is within a predetermined range from a venue of the event and for which a location information acquisition date and time is earlier than an event execution date and time.
Further, in an event in which seats are provided, such as a concert, a user generally purchases a ticket of the event while selecting a seat. Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique that prepares electronic tickets of an event to smoothly enabling guidance of users to gates of a venue.